


Collapsed *rewriting*

by 94LWAYSLOU



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Louis, Film Geek Harry, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, I cried writing it, M/M, Sick Louis, Sick Niall, Sick Zayn, Sort of Geek Charming au, but close, i hope you do too, not major character injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94LWAYSLOU/pseuds/94LWAYSLOU
Summary: Louis Tomlinson had a normal life. Normal friends; a normal family; a normal best friend who he was secretly in love with; and went to a normal school where he was the star football player.But everything changed. Suddenly, his quiet, little life exploded. It wasn’t the explosion that did the damage though. It was the aftermath. Here’s the story of a 17 year old’s perfectly easy life turned upside down, and thrown into chaos that no one was expecting.or a hospital au with a Geek Charming twist





	1. Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ*
> 
> Hiiii, for anyone who’s reading this fic and thinking it’s similar or the same to another one, that’s because it is. that work is mine and i’ve recently deleted it and decided i’m just starting fresh on this one instead. everything is written by me and my beta. saying that, i really hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter Iwtsrainbows if you have any questions and updates xo

Pain; noun  
Highly unpleasant physical sensation caused by illness or injury.

Pain.

Louis was in pain. He had been feeling the same sharp pain in his side for the past three days now, but he’s convinced it’s a muscle he has pulled playing football. For some reason, though, today the pain was more intense and sharp than he’d ever felt it.

He decided to ignore it, getting up from his bed and going to get ready instead. Liam had suggested that he, Louis and Harry should go to the park and play football, as it was their last day before their break came to an end.

He winced as he walked into the bathroom, rubbing his side as he walked. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed.

As he walked down the stairs to say goodbye to his mum, he couldn’t help but think about Harry. Harry, who was his best friend and had been since they were five. He’s had a crush on Harry since he was thirteen when his hair started to go to curly and he smiled at Louis like he’d hung the stars. Ever since then, Louis had been head over heels for the boy.

There was only one problem. Harry was straight. Well, Harry had never actually stated he was straight, he never said he was anything. But when Louis came out, he was amazing with it. He crushed Louis into a hug and repeated into his hair, “I love you, Lou. I’m so proud of you. You’re so brave. This doesn’t change anything. I love you.”

Louis thought if he liked boys, why wouldn’t he have told him by now? Louis was gay, so why would Harry not have come out by now? It wasn’t as if he’d become uncomfortable around him when Louis himself was gay.

Louis was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts when he realised he’d reached the bottom of the stairs. Shaking his head, he walked into the living room, where his mum and sisters were. He ruffled the girls’ hair and smiled at his mum as he sat down to put his shoes on,

“Mum, the lads and I are going out for a kickabout for a little while, I need to work on my headers before the big game coming up.”

Jay looked over at him as she plaited Lottie’s hair, “Of course, boobear. Just make sure you’re back by teatime. It’s a school night remember. Have fun with the boys, and remember to give Harry my love. Promise you’ll give him a kiss from me too, love.”

Louis could see a hint of a smirk on Jay’s face. She has known about Louis’ feelings for Harry since he came out, confessing his emotions while wiping the leftover tears staining his face that he let fall while he came out.

She knew what she was doing, knowing that Louis couldn’t go against her promises. He groaned slightly, cheeks glowing red, knowing he’d now need to give him at least a small peck on the cheek.

“Fine. I will, promise. Now, I need to go, we said we’d meet at the park at twelve o’clock.” It was only half past eleven, and it only took him ten minutes at the most to arrive at the park. Louis and Jay both knew it, yet Louis wanted to get out of this conversation as quickly as he possibly could.

He gave all his sisters a wave, and kissed his mum on the cheek, “Bye, Mum. Love you.” and as quickly as he could, he rushed by her, and out the door, he went.

When he arrived at the park ten minutes later, he saw that Harry and Liam were already on the field, kicking the football about. Louis fondly smiled, Harry was so bad at football, he couldn’t even walk in a straight line, never mind play football skillfully. Although he’s terrible, he loves to participate in it. Adrenaline going and hair blowing in the wind.

As Louis was walking towards them, he saw Harry look up at him and smile. Louis felt his insides melting. ‘He is so beautiful’, Louis thought. His too big smile took up most of his face, his nose scrunched up and eyes big and bright. Louis didn’t know anyone as beautiful as Harry, he wanted to kiss those lips and wrap his arms around his broad shoulders. Louis knew it would never happen though.

“Lou! Hey!” Harry smiled, closing the small distance to give Louis one of his signature hugs. Harry gave the best hugs. He’d wrap himself around whoever he was hugging and make sure to squeeze them just enough that they feel safe and warm.

Louis smiled up at him, looking through his long eyelashes, “Hi, Haz. I’m alright, gutted about going back to school tomorrow. What about you?”

Harry gave him another award winning smile and shrugged, “I’m fine, Lou. Sort of looking forward to getting back to school tomorrow. I’ve missed the book club.” Harry was a geek, he loved books, you always caught him with his nose in a book. The school had a book club, and Harry was the president of it. He had managed to wrangle quite a few students into it, and they had all became relatively close friends, like Louis’ football friends. Despite that, Louis and Liam were still his best friends and vice versa with Louis.

Louis fondly rolled his eyes and started to playfully mock him, “Well, of course, you are, you dork. Bet you can’t wait to get back in there and talk about euphemisms and the formula of creating a good paragraph.”

Harry looked almost offended, “Excuse you, Mr Football Player, at least I don’t spend my time overworking myself, and almost getting hurt by doing it.”

Louis’ heart twinged a little, as he thought about the pain in his side, and briefly thought about telling Harry all about it, but eventually went against it, not wanting to mention anything and turn Harry into his worrywart state. Harry was a worrier, it was just in his nature so he thought it was best to not bother him with this.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Curly. Now let’s play this game before it starts to get dark.”

***

Two and a half hours later, the lads were walking to McDonald’s. They’d played four games, even though it is difficult with only three players, Louis deciding to be on his own team as he was the best footballer out of them all. Despite that, Louis won all of the games. They were even thinking about playing a fifth, that was until Louis got another pain in his side as they were finishing the fourth.

Louis was running to the goal with the ball, dodging Harry’s lanky frame when suddenly the pain inside came back, shocking a gasp for him and startling both Liam and Harry. Quickly, he felt two large hands grab him, forcing him to turn and look Harry in the eyes. Harry’s eyes were large, his pupils dilated, a look of panic etched on his usually calm face, “Louis! What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do you need to sit? Where are you hurt?”

Louis quickly tried to neutralise his face, not wanting to panic Harry any further “Harry, love, I’m fine, okay. I am good, I must have twisted the wrong way. I’m fine, the pain’s gone now.”

He saw Harry exhale an audible sigh of relief, even though he still looked a little panicked. “If you’re sure. I think we’ve played enough games now. Let’s go get something to McDonald’s, my treat.”

Louis heard Liam whine, and then opened his mouth, “Do we have to? You know I hate that place, you don’t know what’s really in it.”

“Liam, don’t be stupid, it’s a Mcdonald’s. Could you be anymore snobby? All you do is eat healthily, all kale smoothies and salad, it’s a wonder you haven’t turned green.”

Liam’s face held a look of offence all over it, “Excuse me, Harry. I like to know what I’m putting in this body. It’s a temple. Besides, you like those kale smoothies. Don’t mock them.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he shared a small look with Louis, it was a look of disbelief and annoyance. It made the smaller boy giggle, Harry lighting up at hearing the noise, staring at Louis with a mixed look of fondness and adoration. Louis missed the look, too busy giggling, but Liam caught it, and smirked to himself, “Okay, lovebirds, let’s go eat. I’m hungry.”

Louis’ side was still bothering him, but once again he didn’t say anything. As they walked to McDonald’s he couldn’t help but think about Harry. He looked really concerned when Louis got hurt. More than concerned, he looked extremely panicked. Could it be more than best friend love? Louis quickly should his head, ‘of course it’s not’, he internally reprimanded, ‘Harry would never like you, you’re a boy’.

Louis sighed, feeling slightly defeated. The sound caught Harry’s attention, though, and his head went to the direction of Louis, scanning his eyes over him to make sure he wasn’t showing he was in pain again.

“Lou, you alright? You look upset.” He moved slightly closer to Louis, and put his around his shoulder, pressing Louis into his side. He missed the small wince Louis made as he was pulled to the right.

“Yeah, Haz. Just tired, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours.”

“You promise?”

Louis felt slightly guilty as we crossed his fingers behind his back and answered Harry back, “I promise.”

Once they arrived at McDonald’s, they quickly ordered, Harry and Louis deciding on sharing a 20 piece chicken nugget box and Liam getting a small snack wrap and water.

They sat down at a table and chatted, laughed and ate, wanting to spend as much time as possible with each other before the hectic school days began. Liam watched Louis and Harry laughing together at a stupid joke Harry had made prior, and he watched their faces gleam with pure joy.

All of Liam’s other friends can never fathom how he can be friends with two, with their constant heart eyes and shy smiles. Yeah, sometimes it frustrated Liam, but that was only because he wanted the two of them to get their heads out of their arses and admit they love each other.

Liam knew there was something between the two of them, there was always a spark to them, a bond that no one could come between, not even Liam. Everyone knew Louis was gay since he’d come out two years ago, but Liam wasn’t sure about Harry. Harry had never defined his sexuality, he’d never been in a relationship either, so everyone assumed he was straight, but Liam wasn’t so sure. He saw the way Harry looked at Louis, eyes full of love and fondness, but also a smidgen of hunger too. Liam could tell Harry liked Louis and vice versa, and he decided that he was going to talk to Harry about it when they were alone.

As Louis and Harry finally calmed down from their laughing fit, they quietened and began to eat again. As Louis was in the middle of chewing a chicken nugget, the same sharp, aching pain returned, and he winced. This time Harry did notice. As Louis was trying to recover from the unexpected hit to the side, Harry dropped what he was holding and took Louis’ face in his slightly greasy hands, “Lou, what’s happening, are you hurting again?”

Louis sighed and felt it was time to admit to Harry what had happened, “I-I’ve been having these pains for a few days now. It’s a sharp and unexpected hit to the side like someone is stabbing me.”

Harry looked a mixture between angry and concerned, while Liam showed nothing but worry on his face, “Louis, why haven’t you said anything? Something could be wrong.”

“Yeah, I agree with Harry. You should have told someone, Louis.”

Louis looked away, feeling almost ashamed, “I know, guys, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry anyone, besides, nothing is wrong. I think it’s just a muscle I’ve pulled from football. It’ll be fine in a couple of days. Now enough of this chat, we need to hurry up and finish. Mum wants me home soon.”

Both boys looked like they wanted to say something, but decided against it, and picked up their remaining food to eat. They knew what Jay was like, Louis had to be strictly home at the time he was given a curfew at. Louis was a people pleaser, and a mummy’s boy, so he always did what his mum said.

They quickly finished the rest of their meal and left the fast food restaurant, and began their journey home. Liam lived at the opposite side of town so he left the boys and walked his own way home, “Bye lads. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.” He each gave one of the boys a hug, and as he wrapped Louis in his arms, he said into his ear, “Remember to let me know if you get those pains again. I love you, man.”

Louis nodded and squeezed Liam, “I will, Lad. Thank you. See you at practice tomorrow.” Liam said a quick goodbye to Harry and parted ways.

Louis and Harry walked towards their street, their houses were on the road. It was a quiet night, so they just peacefully talked while walking home. Louis could feel their pinkies touching as their hands swung in between them. He desperately wanted to grab onto Harry’s hand and hold on it. Harry’s large hand engulfing Louis’ much smaller one.

“Hey, Lou are you sure you’re alright. You look a little down.”

Louis looked up, trying to think of something to say, “Yeah, Haz I’m fine. Just dreaming that I won’t need to go back to school tomorrow. Would love another day off.”

Harry laughed, “I know you would, Lou. Are you sure you’re alright though? If it’s hurting we can go to the doctor.”

Louis fakely smiled at him, “Haz, I’m fine. I promise. If it gets worse I’ll let my mum know and we can go to the doctor tomorrow, yeah?”

As Louis finished his sentence he looked up, they had arrived at his gate, “That’s me home now, okay. Go home and get ready for school tomorrow. Don’t worry about me, I am completely fine. I will see you tomorrow.”

Harry eventually nodded and went in for a hug, “Okay, Lou, but text me later and let know how you are. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They broke the hug as Louis looked up to him, “I will, Haz. Oh! I almost forgot,” Louis leaned up and gave him a swift peck on the cheek, “That was from my mum, she asked me to give you it earlier but I forgot, so you’re getting it now.”

Harry’s smile was blinding, cheeks a soft pink, “Tell Jay I’ll see her tomorrow. Give her a kiss back for me. Oh, wait-“ he gave Louis a slightly wet kiss on the cheek, “Just give her that one back.”

“O-okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.” Louis shyly smiled and blushed, wanting to get away from Harry as quick as possible.

Before Harry could even mutter a goodbye back, Louis was already quickly walking up the steps to his house. Just before he entered the house, he turned back and gave Harry a quick wave, getting one back in return immediately and then slipping into the house rapidly.

As Louis closed the front door, he leaned against it, a wide smile etched across his face. God, he loved that boy. He just wished Harry loved him back.

***

Louis had just gotten out of the shower and dressed into his pyjamas, ready to crawl into bed when his mum shouted for him. He sighed, and started walking out his room and towards his mum.

He slowly walked into her room, dragging his feet along the carpet, “What’s up, Mum?”

Jay looked up at him and smiled, “Hi love, I was just wondering how today went. Did you have a good time?” Louis could see another one of her subtle smirks making its way onto her face. He knew what she was doing, knew she was dying to ask him about Harry.

“Yeah, Mum, it was good. Played a few games of footy and then went for some McDonald’s. Nothing too exciting.”

Jay looked up at him, “Oh yeah? And how’s my dear Harry? Is he doing alright?” Louis knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to indulge her, so he thought about his options for a second;  
Do I quickly say fine and dismiss it? Or will that make her want to know more?

Shall I go into a slight detail, just enough that she is satisfied?

Hmm. Slight detail it is.

Louis calmly smiled and took a small breathe, “Yes, Mother, he is fine. We just played footy and joked around. Nothing serious. He’s very excited about getting back to school and having the book club meetings. You know how much of a dork he is.”

Jay softly laughed, “Oh, I know. That boy loves his books. Has he admitted to loving anything else lately? Maybe a person.”

Oh no. Louis knew where she was going with this. He had to defuse this before she starts her ranting.

“Ugh, mum, don’t be silly. He’s straight, remember? Even if he did like boys, he’d never go for me.”

Jay looked at him sympathetically, “Oh, Lou. Stop being stupid, that boy would be lucky to have you. Louis, you should see the way he stares at you, he looks at you like you’ve hung the moon.”Louis started to get irritated and felt his temper start to rise, “Mum can you please stop, Harry, will never lik- ah!”

Louis screamed.

It’s all he could feel, travelling in all directions, curling around his lungs and squeezing, sneaking through his bones. He couldn’t breathe, it hurt too much. The scream had startled Jay, at first she was giggling, thinking he was being his dramatic self, but he was doing everything but. Her laughter abruptly stopped when she realised the pained look that had etched itself onto Louis’ face. He could feel his legs crumbling from under him, weak and so incredibly tired.

Jay just managed to catch him, and helped his lay on her bed, his limbs askew and pliant. “Lou! What’s wrong, love? Tell me what’s wrong, baby.” Louis couldn’t reply, his mouth unable to form any words because of the pain.

As he laid in agony, he felt his dinner sneak it’s way up his throat, with no warning. He sat up quickly, holding onto his side, and hobbled quickly to the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Just as he’d finished being sick, his mum came into the room, holding their house phone, “Baby, I’m on the phone with the hospital, they want to ask you some questions.”  
Jay held the phone up to Louis’ ear and Louis croaked a “Hi, darling. My names Emma, and I’m just going to ask you some questions. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, love. Now can you describe the pain for me?”

“It’s a sharp stabbing pain, right into my side.”

Emma took a breathe, “Okay, darling, thank you for telling me. Now, on a scale from one to ten - one being a small nick and ten being the worst pain you’ve ever felt - how sore is it.”

Louis took a second to collect his thoughts and finally replied, “A nine.”

“Okay, thank you so much for answering those questions, Louis. Could you give the phone back to your mum now, please?”

Louis didn’t reply, just did a hand motion to show his mum they were done. Jay understood and lifted the phone back up into her ear. Louis couldn’t hear much, only slightly hearing “...bring him...right away...appendix….kidneys.”

Jay eventually put down the phone and turned back to Louis and shakily smiling, “Love, I need you to go get up, we need to go see the doctor, okay. Just to make sure you are alright.”

Louis didn’t verbally reply, just nodded and accepted help from his mum to get him off the bathroom floor and down the stairs. His Mum called his Nan, letting her know she had to come to watch the girls, while she took Louis to the hospital.

Louis was dumped onto the couch and was told to wait until his Nan got there, as he was trying to calm his breathing, he felt a small hand touch his arm. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Daisy, “LouLou, Mummy said you have to go to the hospital. Are you okay? Should I draw you a pretty picture to make you feel better?”

Louis painly smiled, “Thanks, Dais. I’ll see it when I get home, okay? I’ll even hang it up on my bedroom wall.” Daisy smiled, satisfied and gave her big brother a wet kiss on the cheek and told him she loved him.

Not even thirty seconds later, his Mum was letting him know they had to leave, she helped him up, and walked with him to the car and gently placed him in the backseat. “We’ll be there in no time, Lou. You’re going to be fine, alright.”

Louis fakely smiled, just to appease his Mum, and closed his eyes, starting to daydream. He dreamt of not needing to go back to school another week, instead of spending it off, he truly felt calm at that moment, thankful that the pain was settling down.

Little did he know that not only would his dream come true, but that it would be the last time he was calm for a long, long time.


	2. Disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, enjoy! x

Chapter Two

Disappointment; noun

Sadness or displeasure caused by the nonfulfillment of one’s hopes or expectations  
Disappointed.

Louis was disappointed. He was sent home with some antibiotics and a wave. He was diagnosed with a Urinary Tract Infection. A urine infection. That was it? Louis was really embarrassed, he made a big deal over this for it to be a fucking urine infection.

He was a little confused as he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary with his bladder, he was going to the toilet fine. It didn’t sit well with Louis but he was too embarrassed to say anything. 

As he was cleared to go and given his medication prescription, he and his mum left the hospital. On the way back home, it was pretty silent, each of them taking the nights events in. 

Jay tried to cheer Louis up by putting on his favourite album, but it never worked. His face stayed emotionless as if he was in his own little world. She decided to try and talk to him and see what was going on in his head. 

“Hey, Lou. Good thing it’s just a urine infection, huh? We’ve all had them before, nothing to worry about.” she smiled, knowing this will cause some type of reaction from him. 

Louis groaned and turned red, “Mum! No one wants to know that. Too much information.”

Jay laughed, “It got you talking though, didn’t it? You, alright? It’s rare for you to be this quiet.”

Louis slightly lied, “I’m fine, just thinking about what’s going on.” 

He didn’t want to tell her the truth, not wanting to worry her. He had never been ill before, the most that happened was he dislocated his collarbone, but he wasn’t even taken to hospital for that, just the doctors. He was slightly frightened of going to the hospital, a reason why he didn’t want to tell her mum. He had a slight feeling that it was more than just a simple UTI. He just hoped he was wrong. 

\--

The next morning Louis was up and ready to go to school. He was still tired despite having a semi-decent sleep and decided he was going to skip his last two periods and sleep before football practice. 

He was also still in pain even after taking the medicine which he was concerned about but still didn’t speak up, wanting to bare through the pain. He quickly went into the bathroom and done his business, quickly noticing that it wasn’t sore or showing any of the symptoms he should have considering his diagnosis. 

Trying to put it into the back of mind, he quickly finished everything, got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen where his family was. Jay looked up as she heard the door opening, smiling when she saw it was her son, “Morning, Lou! How are you, darling?”

Louis tried his best to muster up a real looking smile, “I’m alright, Mum. Have to leave soon, just grabbing some quick brekkie.”

Jay nodded her head and handed him a piece of toast with jam and butter on it as well as his signature cup of tea.

Louis didn’t fake his smile this time, “Thanks, Mum!” quickly munching away.

As soon as he was finished eating he downed his tea and stood up. “That’s me off, Mum. See you after school!”

Jay came over and gave him a quick hug, “Enjoy your day, Lou. Let me know if you need to come home!”

Louis quickly nodded and kisses his Mum’s cheek. Heading to the door and walking down the street towards his school. 

\--  
Ten minutes later walked through the school gates and not even ten seconds later being bombarded by his best friend. 

“Louis! Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay? Why were you at the hospital? Did it go okay? Do you need anything”

Harry checked a mortified Louis over, making sure he didn’t have any marks or injuries. Louis pulled back and looked up at Harry wide-eyed, “Harry, how the hell did you find out?”

Harry stepped away reluctantly, “I phoned your house last night after I hadn’t heard from you in hours and your Nan told me.”

Internally groaning, Louis muttered, “I’m fine, got a sore side last night and had to go to the hospital. A urine infection is all.”

Harry smiled, still looking concerned, “Alright, you sure you’re okay? Do you need anything?”

“Yes, Mum. I’m fine, will you calm down.”

Harry nodded, almost apologetically. They started walking towards the school, albeit slowly. Louis’ side flared up again, making Louis wince. Harry saw it right away. “Lou? What’s wrong?” his hand coming to rest on the indent of Louis’ waist.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m fine.”

Harry didn’t believe it for one second but decided to drop it, knowing it will annoy Louis. They walked the last few yards and they reached the school doors and walked through them to the lockers. 

“I have film club today so I’m going to miss the first half of your practice. Promise I will be there though.”

Louis reached to open his locker, “That’s fine, Haz. I’ll see you later, got to get class.”

Harry pulled him for a gentle hug, squeezing Louis into his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist smelling the cinnamon cologne that he’s worn since he was 14.

As they eventually - awkwardly - pulled back, Harry spoke, “See you later, Lou.”

As Harry walked away, Louis sighed. He was in so deep. So deep and didn’t know how to get back out.

Or did he want to?

\--  
Louis was desperate for the school day to end, all he wanted was to leave class. His side was throbbing and he was so tired from the pain. Truthfully, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep but he knew he couldn’t miss the first practice. 

He had been looking at the clock every few minutes, praying for it to go faster, he couldn’t concentrate and a few of his teachers pulled him up on it. He felt awful and just wanted it to be over.

Thankfully, the last bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Louis smiled properly for the first time that whole day. Just practise to get through now. He arrived at the locker room and quickly went in, hearing his teammates greet him. 

He greeted them back as well as he could and went to his bench to get changed into the uniform. As he pulled his shirt off he whimpered, his side contracting in pain again.  
He got a few odd looks from his teammates, but no one asked him anything which he was grateful for. He quickly and carefully changed into the rest of his uniform. Five minutes later everyone was outside on the pitch to start warm-ups. 

As they were lunging, the coach came up to Louis, "Hi, Louis. Really good to see you again. Are you ready for this year? It’s a big one.”

Louis nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, coach. I’m really excited to play. It should be good.”

“I’m glad, Louis. This year a lot is going to happen, all the matches you play will determine what the scouts think of both you and the school. We need to do well.”  
“I know coach, I’m going to try my hardest.”

The coach nodded, satisfied, “Perfect, Louis. That’s what I want to hear. Now get back to warming up.”

Louis nodded also then walked away, returning to his original spot and continuing with the exercises.  
\--

They were playing a practice match, Louis’ team winning. It was the last ten minutes and Louis wanted to score another goal before they left. As he was getting closer to the opposition, his side erupted in agony. 

He lost his balance immediately and fell to the ground. His ears were ringing and all he could feel was the pain across his side and back.By this point, everyone had stopped and looked over at him, confused and concerned for him. Some of his teammates and his coach ran over to him trying to see what was wrong and if he was alright. 

In the middle of all the commotion, suddenly a “Louis!” rang out on the field, loud enough that people across the pitch could hear it. Everyone saw a tall, lanky figure running across the pitch, camera in hand, towards Louis’ almost lifeless body.

Louis’ ears perked up, finally hearing something and felt a warm presence next to him not long after. Louis looked up, seeing Harry and tried to turn towards him, seeking comfort. He felt hands on his face and a soothing voice speaking to him.

“Lou, hey. Hey, you’re alright. What’s up, love? Are you sore? C’mon.”

Louis managed to open his mouth and speak, “Side hurts.”

Harry nodded, “Alright, I’m going to carry you inside. The coach phoned your mum and she’s going to be here any second, love.” Louis whispered an okay, too sore to be embarrassed. Seconds later he felt his body being lifted up bridal style. He moaned when he felt Harry’s hands brushing his side, Harry quickly realising his mistake, moving his hand and apologising.

Harry then walked to the car park, seeing Jay had already arrived. Harry briefly thought about the fact she must have driven 3x the speed limit to arrive that early. He arrived at the car as Jay opened her mouth.

“What happened? Oh my god, Louis!” 

“I don’t know! I just saw him collapsed on the pitch, someone said he was running and then the next minute he was down…”

Jay looked really concerned and sighed heavily looking at the petite boy in his arms, “Hey, my love. We’re going home now.”

Louis looked up for the first time, eyes bloodshot and face beet red. He nodded and whispered an ‘Okay’.

Jay smiled sadly at her baby boy and then turned to Harry, can you put him in the backseat for me, love?”

Harry nodded rapidly, “Of course.” and carefully placed Louis into the seat. Just as he was backing out of the car to leave he felt a small but strong hand grab his t-shirt. He turned and saw a watery-eyed Louis staring desperately back.

“Don’t leave, please don’t leave me.”

Harry’s felt his heart tug a bit but knew he needed Louis to stay calm so he didn’t get any sorer.

Getting into the car and pulling Louis as close as possible, then muttering, “Alright, darling. I’ll come with you, love.”

Jay spoke up, “Harry, remember you’re welcome at ours anytime, love. We’re just going to get home, Louis will be in bed and we’ll order Louis’ favourite takeaway.”

“That sounds great, Jay. Right, Lou?”

Louis barely nodded, still looking slightly worried so Harry took his hand and intertwined their fingers together. Another glance at Louis showed he was calmer, relaxed into his seat, hand gripping Harry’s.  
What both boys failed to see was the knowing smile Jay wore on her face. 

She knew.


	3. Uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! This was written by my love; FreezingLilac. Thanks, my girl.x

Uneasy; adjective  
Causing or feeling anxiety; troubled or uncomfortable. 

Louis was happy to get some food in his system, he was feeling better and could form sentences now. He was also glad that Harry came along. Seeing him help him at practice, made him feel happy inside. Harry was so supportive. The curly-haired boy was sitting next to him in the living room, slowly eating the two slices in front of him. How did he look so beautiful while doing something as simple as eating? He should’ve stopped staring at him a while ago. Then, in that moment Harry felt his eyes on him and looked over at Louis. He gave Louis a small smile with concern in his eyes.

“Are feeling any better? How’s your side feeling?” Harry said in his worried tone. He was always so worried. Louis started debating on whether or not he should tell him that the pain had subsided a little bit, but was still throbbing like crazy. Louis didn’t want to worry him, but he had a feeling he would’ve known that Louis wasn’t being honest. He decided to reply with, “Yeah, it’s still throbbing a bit but I should be fine with some rest.” Harry had given him a look with uncertainty but nodded softly.

Louis’ mum walked in the living room, and said, “Harry dear, you’re welcome to stay the night if you’d like. I already called Anne and asked her, and she said it was fine. It would be nice to have someone to keep him company, just in case. I hope you’re alright with that too, Louis. I’m really worried about you. So, if Harry decides to stay, we’ll drop him off at school in the morning and head to the doctors to get that checked out again.” Harry had chimed in then, “I would love to stay, if Louis is alright with that.” They both looked to Louis, and he blushed when he thought about Harry sleeping in his bed with him. 

Louis shook those thoughts away and said, “I’m fine with that, it’d be nice to have someone with me right now.” Harry beamed at those words. Louis was glad he could make this beautiful boy smile. Harry’s smile was definitely the best thing in the world, Louis had thought to himself. Little did Louis know, Harry thought the exact same thing about him. 

Jay nodded with a big smile on her face, while she walked back towards the kitchen. “You boys have fun and get some rest soon, please. Thank you for taking care of my baby, Harry. You’re wonderful.” Harry blushed at that, and said, “No problem at all, someone has to look out for him.” He gave her a smile, with those beautiful dimples showing. Louis could’ve stared at that smile for hours if that was possible. She blew a kiss in reply and disappeared out of sight. 

“Thanks for staying with me, you didn’t have to but I’m glad you did,” Louis exclaimed. Harry smiled again, but it was much bigger this time. It got Louis every time, he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Anything for you, Lou. I want to make sure you’re okay.” Harry said with a hint of worry in his voice. Louis gave him a soft look and replied, “Thanks mate, I appreciate it.” Louis then laid his legs on Harry’s lap, and Harry rested his hands on Louis’ calves in return. Every little touch felt tingly, and Louis wished they could stay like that forever. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

The pain in Louis’ side wasn’t as horrible as before, but he wished that it would go away altogether. What was going on with him? This was definitely not a simple UTI like the doctors had told him. He hoped that it wasn’t anything too serious and that the doctors would be able to fix it up nice and easy so that he could get back to practice as soon as possible. Harry piped up, “Want to go lay down? You’ve had quite a long day and deserve the rest.” 

Louis nodded, then proceeded to try and get off the couch, the sharp pain from earlier hit him like a ton of bricks. He gasped in pain and tried to hold in the tears so Harry wouldn’t see. Harry’s worried look returned, with more intensity than before. “Lou, are you okay!?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” the blue-eyed boy replied, with his hand clutched to his side, “help me to my room so I can lay down, please.” 

“Alright, are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital tonight?” Harry looked concerned. 

“Mum is bringing me in the morning, I’ll be okay until then.” Louis sounded unsure of himself but really didn’t feel like dealing with it tonight. 

“Well, I’m going to grab you something for the pain at least, and you have no say in this.” Harry eyed him with suspicion in his eyes. He then walked towards the kitchen, presumably to ask Louis’ mum where the pain pills are. It was not long before Louis seen the tall boy waltz back in the room with pills and water in hand. Louis grabbed the water and popped the pills into his mouth. He gulped down the water and dramatically opened his mouth to show that he actually took them. Harry sighed, but gave him a thankful look. 

“Can you get me off this couch now please?” Louis said in an exaggerated tone. “I guess I can do that,” Harry said with his signature smirk. Then he wrapped his long arms around Louis, and let him lean on him. Harry gazed down at the stunning man, he felt really anxious about Louis’ condition. Louis truly was the best thing that ever happened to him. And there’s no way he could ever lose him, Harry thought.

When they got into the room, Harry helped lay Louis down as softly as he could, not wanting to cause him any more pain. He laid down next to Louis and cuddled up to him a bit, and avoided Louis’ side where the pain was.

“I’m sorry, love. I wish I could take all the pain away.” Louis got excited a bit at the fact that Harry called him ‘love.’ He had called Louis that quite often but every time he did Louis’ heart started to beat erratically. He hoped the boy couldn’t feel how fast it was beating at that moment. 

“You’re the absolute best but I would never want to put this on you,” Louis exclaims with fondness in his eyes. “I would do anything for you, Louis. You’re my best friend in the entire world.” Harry said with the same fondness, but in a more pressing tone. 

“Thank you, Harry, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Probably die, honestly.” Louis lightly chuckled, to lighten the mood. Harry returned the chuckle. “Probably,” the lanky boy replied with a tinge of sadness. Louis didn’t notice. Harry was glad that the room was dark so Louis couldn’t see his little frown. He hated that Louis was hurting. He cared about him so much. Harry put his hand on Louis’ delicate hair and started to caress it. 

Louis couldn’t recall a time that was better than this moment. Harry had his hand in Louis’ hair, lazily playing with it and lowly hummed Louis’ favourite song to him. Louis almost forgot about the immense pain he was in earlier. “Goodnight, sweet dreams Harold. I love you.” Louis said quietly, with contentment. 

Louis felt Harry smile and heard him whisper back, “Goodnight, sweetcheeks. I love you too.” Louis giggled, he loved Harry’s flirtatious side. 

Then, Louis closed his eyes and started to slowly drift off, as he silently wished that he would somehow miraculously feel better by morning. Harry wished along with him. 

***

It was around 5 in the morning when Louis woke up. At first, the only thing he noticed was Harry sleeping soundly next to him. Harry was so stunning. He had his mouth open just a tad, and his eyes moved around behind those magnificent eyelashes of his. Louis had wanted to kiss him right then and there. 

Louis wasn’t able to ignore the throbbing in his side anymore though, and started to cry softly; not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. Harry had heard anyway and slowly opened his eyes to see Louis sobbing. 

“Lou, how long have you been like this? Are you hurting again?” Harry asked in a tired but very worried voice. He quickly sat up to check on the small boy lying beside him. 

“Only a couple minutes but I’m not going to lie, I’m in a lot of pain. I just didn't want to wake you quite yet.” Louis mumbled almost incoherently. Harry had understood what he said though. 

“I’m going to wake up your mum. We can’t wait any longer to bring you in.” Harry sounded very serious and concerned. 

Louis didn’t object. He just wanted the pain to be gone. Harry got out of bed and said, “I’ll be right back, stay here please.” He hurried out of Louis’ room. Louis couldn’t have gotten up on his own even if he wanted to. The only thing that was bearable about this pain was the fact that Harry was here with him, taking care of him. He really didn’t deserve the lad, he thought. 

Harry and Jay burst through the door, interrupting Louis’ thoughts. “Are you okay, baby!?” Jay said with worry written all over her face. She looked like she had barely slept. Louis didn’t want to cause more worry, so he said, “Yes, mum. I’ll be fine, I promise. The doctors will know what to do.” Jay gave him another anxious look before she exclaimed, “I’m going to turn on the car. I’ll meet you, boys, out there. Thank you again for being so lovely, Harry.” Harry gave her a small smile, and with that, she disappeared into the hallway. A few moments later, they could hear the front door shut. 

Harry proceeded to reach for Louis so he could help him from his bed. Louis groaned when he sat up, and wondered why he was going through this. He just wanted to be okay, so everyone stopped worrying about him. Harry scooped Louis up in his arms, making sure he didn’t squeeze the side that hurt. 

“Harold, what are you doing!?” Louis asked with a surprised gasp. 

“I’m taking care of you. You’re in pain, and I don’t want you walking right now. I’ll do anything to help.” Harry wished he could tell Louis that he wanted to do this for quite some time, under different circumstances though. 

He entered the hallway with Louis in his arms and walked towards the front door. He motioned towards the door to Louis, and asked, “Are you able to open that for me, love?” Louis felt his heartbeat out of his chest for just a moment. “Yeah, I got it.” As Louis reached for the doorknob, he hoped Harry didn’t see him blushing. Louis still felt the intense pain as he reached for it, but ignored it so Harry wouldn’t protest. 

Harry got to the car quickly. While Jay opened the back door for him, she softly said, “I think he’ll be more comfortable back here, Harry dear. You can sit with him if you’d like.” Louis really felt like they were both babying him, but he didn’t care, all he could focus on was the pain. Harry set Louis down in the backseat gently.

“Where do you want to sit?” Louis asked. 

“Next to you.” Harry said with a hint of a smile. 

***  
Another trip to the doctor wasted. They declared the pain Louis had been feeling was, in fact, growing pains. They gave him more pills as if that would help. Louis felt off about the whole thing. Those pains felt so intense at times. He shrugged it off and tried to be hopeful that it was just that. Doctors weren’t supposed to get these things wrong, right? 

Jay didn’t feel too confident in the doctors either, but she tried to be hopeful as well. Maybe those pains would fade soon. If it just got worse though, she was taking him in and would keep him there until they figured out what was really going on, and how to fix it. Harry had felt the same as Jay, he felt troubled about everything going on with Louis. What was causing Louis so much pain? These doctors had better be right, he thought.

They arrived back home to Louis’ house, and Harry helped Louis inside, without carrying him this time. Too bad, maybe another time, Louis imagined. He smiled at Harry and thanked him for the millionth time that morning. “This was no problem for me, Louis. I want to make sure you’re alright.” Harry voiced. 

“You’re an hour late to school though, love.” Harry felt like his heart was thumping out of his chest. He loved whenever Louis called him that. 

“I don’t care, you’re more important to me,” Harry stated. 

“But what about Film Club?” Louis questioned. “I know how excited you are for that. You should get going soon if you want to make it.” 

“I’d rather spend the day with you, there’s always tomorrow for Film Club.” Harry was very adamant about spending the day with Louis. 

Louis sighed and thanked him once more. He was secretly happy that Harry wanted to spend more time with him; even if it was because he was in pain. 

Harry would have rather been with Louis anyway, but it was more than just because Louis was in pain. He loved being around Louis and honestly didn’t want to start the first day without him. He loved school, but he loved Louis more. 

“So, what should we do for the day?” Louis asked curiously. 

“We’re going to relax, and you’re not getting off that couch. Your mum told me that I could stay with you while she’s at work. The girls are at school and daycare anyway,” Harry replied. 

“What about your mum? Doesn’t she want you at school?” Louis asked in a questioning tone. “I already talked to her when we were at the hospital, and she said she’s worried about you too, so she doesn’t mind. Just as long as I come home tonight.” Harry said in return. Louis gave Harry a soft smile. What did he do to deserve this boy? He had to ask him. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Louis was genuinely confused. Harry gave him a quizzical look. “You’re simply you, Lou. You never have to question the things I do for you. I care about you, and that’s the only reason I need.” Louis blushed at those words, Harry always seemed to have that effect on him. “I feel the same about you.” Harry then blushed back. If they could see the way they looked at each other, maybe they could have realized how the other felt then. 

“I’m putting Peter Pan in because I know that’s your favourite Disney movie, and it seems like a Disney kind of day.” Harry said with that beautiful grin of his. Louis nodded softly with a smile on his face. “You know me so well.”

“You need anything else while I’m up? Are you hungry?” Harry asked. 

“I could use something if you don’t mind, yeah.” Louis replied with fondness in his eyes. Louis really believed that this boy was the one who hung the stars in the sky. 

“I’m going to make you some breakfast, be back soon.” Harry said, disappearing into the kitchen before Louis could protest. He knew Louis would’ve just asked for cereal, and that was not good enough for Harry. He loved cooking for Louis whenever he got the chance. Anne would let Harry use the kitchen often, and he would always invite Louis over for dinner. 

Louis accepted the fact that Harry was going to cook something for him, even though he would’ve been fine with some cereal. It’s a good thing that Harry is a good cook at least. Louis wondered what he was going to make him. 

Harry had put the movie in, but it was at the main menu, waiting to be played. Louis wanted to wait for Harry, so he laid back and closed his eyes while he listened to Harry shuffle around the kitchen. The pain was sort of dull at the moment, and Louis tried not to focus on it at all. 

Harry appeared back into the living room, about 10 minutes later, with two plates in his hands. Louis sat up slowly, so he wouldn’t cause himself more pain. Harry handed him his plate of eggs on toast. Also, Louis’ favourite breakfast. The green-eyed-boy knew him too well. Louis adored him. 

“Thank you very much, I appreciate it. You’re the best friend a lad could ever ask for.” Louis said thankfully. “Like I said before, anything for you.” Harry smiled back. 

“Let’s start the movie now, yeah?” Louis asked. 

“I thought that you already played it.” Harry replied, in a questioning tone. “I wanted to wait for you.” Louis responded back shyly. 

“Now who’s the best?” Harry raised his eyebrows. Fondness poured out of his voice. 

Louis and Harry finished their little marathon around 9 o’clock. The girls had come in a few times to check up on Louis, just to make sure he was doing okay. The twins were asleep, and the older two were locked away in their rooms for the night. 

Harry had hugged Louis goodbye and thanked him for the lovely day. Louis smiled and thanked him back. Harry playfully blew him a kiss as he walked out the door. Harry is so fucking cute, he thought. He hoped he could see him again tomorrow.

***

Louis woke up the next day in massive pain, and he didn’t understand any of it. He really felt like this was more than just growing pains. He decided to let those thoughts go, and focus on the breakfast his mum had brought him a few moments ago. Her food was absolutely delicious every time she cooked, Louis was grateful. She had ordered him to stay in bed most of the day, and frankly, Louis was fine with that. He only wanted to move if he had to go to the loo. 

The first time Louis got up to use the loo, he stumbled a bit to get there. He was confused as to why he could barely walk on his own. Something didn’t feel right. He was in so much pain. The second time was even worse, but he had barely made it. 

He played on his phone and Harry had sent him some jokes, and ‘Are you doing okay?’ texts throughout the day. Louis had put his phone away around 11. He had tossed and turned to try and get some rest. He couldn’t ignore the pain. It was 2 in the morning, and he wished he was sound asleep, not agonizing over this anymore.

He thought he should use the bathroom one more time before he attempted to try and fall asleep again for the night. He stumbled towards his destination and his legs felt strange. He made it all the way there. As he had just finished washing his hands, without warning, his legs gave out on him. He yelled for his mum in a pained manner. Jay had appeared in the doorway shortly after, to the sight of Louis on the floor. Panic was written all over her face and she helped him up as quickly as she could. 

“What happened in there, Boo?” she said in a concerned tone. 

“One minute I was washing my hands, the next I was on the floor. And my legs don’t feel right, mum. I don’t understand why they would just give out on me like that. It was strange.” Louis replied. He felt dizzy when she helped him back to his room. 

“Do you want me to drive you back to the hospital?” She questioned.

“I’m too tired, mum. If I’m not feeling any better in the morning, we can go.” Louis said, tiredly. 

“Okay, but we’re going first thing in the morning.” Jay wouldn’t have taken no for an answer. 

After his mum had left his room, Louis silently cried to himself. He had fallen asleep that way. He woke up with dried tear stains all over his pillow. He hadn’t felt pain anymore, which was a relief. Everything felt numb though. He sat up and tried to get out of bed. 

Something wasn’t right.

Louis couldn’t move his legs.


	4. Paralysed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update! x

Paralysed; adjective  
Unable to move your body or part of it, usually because of an injury or illness

Louis felt like time had stopped, completely frozen, only himself remaining. He couldn’t move his- no. He can, they’ve just fallen asleep. This wasn’t actually happening, it was a joke. A very cruel joke. 

Move your legs, Louis. Move them, for fuck’s sake. MOVE. 

Louis felt his world falling, completely and utterly breaking. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Was this even possible? How could you go from being completely able a few hours ago to not being able to move his legs in the next?

He could feel himself start to panic slightly but knew he had to calm down for his mum. His mum who was going to go absolutely hysterical when she found him like this. So he quickly tried to calm his heart rate and the rapid pace of his breathing before shouting on her, knowing this was going turn mad as soon as she enters.   
Louis took a breath, “Mum! Could you come here, please? Without the girls preferably.”

Not even ten seconds later, Jay came strolling in, having no idea that what she was walking into will change her life forever. 

“Morning, Lou. How are you feeling?” Jay’s eye twitched, she could instantly see something was wrong with her son, just by the way he looked. His face was pale, looking almost like a ghost.

“Mum, I-I can’t move my legs.”

“Oh, for god sakes, Louis. Stop joking, what is wrong?”

Louis shook his head rapidly, eyes wide with tears that were so close to falling, “Mum, I’m not kidding, they won’t work. Look!”

Jay watched as Louis tried to move his legs, having no success. She could see the determination in her son’s face, his previously pale cheeks turning a tomato red. Her heart dropping and blood running cold. She put on a brave face for her son, just as he had done for her and spoke as calmly as she could, “Okay, baby. I’m going to go call the hospital, alright? You sit there, I’ll be back in a second.”

Louis then watched as his mum walked out of the room, the tears starting to fall and stain his face, making track lines. His instinct was to pull his legs up to his chest so he could cry into his knees, and before he could remember, he tried and automatically burst into another round of sobs when he realised his legs wouldn’t move.   
His first thought was to call Harry, needing the comfort from his best friend but quickly retracted the thought, not wanting to worry Harry. He was finally getting back into the book club and knowing Harry, he would come straight from school to see him. Louis wasn’t taking anymore of his time up. 

Just as he stopped thinking about what to do with Harry his mum came back in, extremely frazzled and teary. She quickly went into Louis’ drawers and picked him an outfit and laid it out on the bed.

“Okay, baby, we need to go to the hospital right now. They need to see you right now, alright? Be a darling and get dressed now, we need to go as soon as possible.” She quickly pulled out some socks and shoes for him and tried to make him smile, It’s a good thing I bought you new clothes recently, huh? We don’t want you going in looking scabby.”

Louis didn’t even register what she said after hospital. Everything was blurred, all his mind thinking Oh my god, oh my god. What the hell is wrong with me? 

Louis was panicking internally but managed to calm his exterior, once again playing it cool so his mum wouldn’t panic anymore than she already was. He knew is she thought Louis was reasonably calm that she wouldn’t get more worked up seeing her son do the same thing. 

“Poppet, get dressed. I’m just going to phone Mark and nan, so she knows to get the girls and then we’ll get going.”

Jay left once again, leaving Louis to dress himself. Louis sat up and almost cried when he realised the only way to move was to lift his own leg up and swing it over the side of the bed. He quickly lifted both legs with his arms and swung the rest of his body around. 

He grabbed his t-shirt and put it over his head, doing the same with his hoodie. He then took down his pyjama pants and then grabbed his underwear, pulling them up to his legs as best as he could. Next was his sweats and without even thinking he stood up, realising quickly what he’d done wrong as the next thing he knew he was slamming into the ground like a pile of bricks. 

He quietly burst into silent tears, not knowing what to do at that point. He sat up first of all, and pulled the sweats up to his hips, not wanting to show anyone his privates. He then grabbed onto the bed, and tried to lift himself up but failing continuously. 

After about five tries, he let go of the bed in defeat. He contemplated on what to do, should he sit here and wait for his mum? Or should he try and get up by himself again. As he was thinking, his eyes caught a part of his bed that could help. 

Louis had a long, rectangular basket that sat at the bottom of his bed and was smaller in height to the bed. That means he could push himself onto that, which in turn would be easier to push himself back onto the bed. So that’s exactly what he did.

He bummed his way over to the basket and grabbed a hold of it. With all of his strength, he managed to push himself onto it and sat atop it. When he caught his breath, he then pushed his way onto the bed, arms shaking. 

He laid down, catching his breath, feeling so tired from so little work. Just as his head hit the pillow his mum walked in, Mark in tow. Louis was confused, why was he here? 

Jay could see the flicker of confusion on Louis’ face and as if she knew what he was thinking she answered, “Lou, that’s Nan here. Mark has also come to help you into the car, I’m not strong enough to carry you down myself. Is that alright?”

Louis struggled to get the words out, so he nodded instead. Mark took this as permission and gently kneeled down beside him. “Hiya, Lou. We’re going to get you some help, alright? I’m going to lift you now, you tell me if it hurts.” 

Louis once again nodded as Mark put his arm underneath Louis’ knees, the other going around his back. He softly counted down from three so Louis was prepared and then lifted him up. 

Louis’ eyes watered, the pain in his leg sharp and he cried out weakly in pain. Mark apologised, feeling terribly guilty but knew he had to do this. He made sure Louis was secure in his arms before standing up, and walking down the stairs. 

Soon enough they arrived outside and into the car, Mark lay Louis down in the backseat, and got in the driver’s seat. Jay then got into the passenger seat, dishevelled and out of breathe. Louis could see the extreme amount of worry on her face, as well as Mark’s, which actually surprised Louis. He knew how upset and worried they were, so he decided to up his game. Poker face even breathes and calm posture. He didn’t want them to worry any more than they already were. To fool them, he started casually talking about football with a steady voice, acting like nothing was happening. 

“So, Mark, what do you think about the upcoming game with, Man U and Man City?”

Jay and Mark looked at each other weirdly, confused at how Louis was talking about something that wasn’t related to the present shit going on.“Uh, yeah, should be good.”

“Yeah, I cannot wait to see Man U annihilate Man City.”

Jay and Mark were so confused, and they couldn’t even reply properly. Thankfully, before they needed to they arrived at the hospital. Turning into the carpark, Louis was terrified. What is he walking into? What is wrong with him? 

He wishes he knew.

***  
Louis heard his mum speak to him, and he came back up from his thoughts. “Lou, I’m getting a wheelchair for you, alright?” 

Louis nodded, knowing this was the only way to get around at this point. He watched as his mum ran to the front of the hospital, reaching a discarded hospital wheelchair ad pinching it. She quickly began pushing it towards the car while Mark helped Louis situate himself near the car door so it was easier to get him out of the car.

When Jay arrived at the car she positioned the wheelchair right next to Louis’ already open car door. No one knew what to do so they had to just improvise the best they could. Louis slid forward the best he could, and Mark held onto him tightly. Slowly he transferred himself from the car to the wheelchair, almost falling, thankfully having Mark there to catch him and Jay watching helplessly. 

As soon as he was safely in the wheelchair Mark locked the car up and turned to Louis and Jay, “Okay, let’s quickly get into the hospital. They’re expecting us so we need to hurry.”

Jay and Louis both nodded, too scared to actually chat, and Jay quickly took charge of the wheelchair and quickly walked into the hospital.

Upon walking in, Louis felt a strange, almost chilling feeling come over him, sliding across his shoulders, and making him shiver. He looked at the other people waiting, some with casts on their arms, some with blood covering their clothes and some with tear tracks staining their faces. 

Louis came back into focus when they arrived at the nurse's desk, he heard Jay explaining that they had phoned and what was the problem at hand. The nurse looked very concerned as soon as she heard Jay say; can’t move his legs and waved them over to the waiting room chairs where everyone else was sitting. 

As soon as they arrived at the chairs and both Mark and Jay sat down, they turned to Louis and Jay rubbed his hand and asked, “Are you alright, baby?” 

“Yes, Mum, I just really need to go to the toilet.”

Just as Jay was about to open her mouth to answer, Louis’ name was called.

They walked up to the nurse calling his name, “Alright, Hi I’m Nurse Alison, this way, please.” She took them through double doors and into a long room filled with many open cubicles full of children and teenagers. 

Jay turned to her, “Hello, I am Louis’ Mum. Is their somewhere Louis could go to the toilet, he’s been holding it in a while now.” The nurse nodded, “Yes, we have a disabled toilet, though we will need someone to help him on and off the toilet, do I need to get one of the doctors?”

Mark shook his head, “No, I will do it. I’m Louis’ stepdad.” Nurse Alison turned to Louis, “Is that alright with you, dear?” 

Louis blushed but agreed nonetheless. Alison then directed them to the toilet, and gave him his privacy, after advising Mark on what to do. Mark then helped Louis take down his pants and helped him onto the toilet safely.

“Lou, I’m going to leave you for privacy, hold onto the railings and shout or pull the red cord if you need us.”

Louis nodded and was then left alone. He desperately needed the toilet, could feel his full bladder and then proceeded to try and go. Yet nothing would work, he tried squeezing, pushing on his stomach, baring down, yet nothing worked. 

He spent almost ten minutes trying to go, with no luck. He knew it wasn’t a good sign. He then shouted on Mark and was helped back into the wheelchair and out from the bathroom. He repeated his story to the nurse and his Mum. He could tell the nurse was worried as soon as Louis said he wasn’t able to go.   
She dropped it and then told them to follow her.

Not only ten seconds later they arrived in a cubicle and it looked like the standard hospital room. A cot bed, a sink, a chair, a bedside table, an oxygen mask, a defibrillator, a blood pressure monitor and many other medical objects Louis couldn’t name. 

The nurse then turned to Jay, “Okay, we need to get him up on the bed. Anyone able to lift him or do we need to get a doctor?” “Yes, Mark is able to lift him onto it.”

Nurse Alison nodded, and motioned towards the bed, “Just here, then. Make sure you are careful with him, he could be in a lot of pain if you move him the wrong way.”  
Mark nodded and went over to Louis, he could tell by the look on his son’s face that he was a little frightened, so he smiled reassuringly and placed one arm under Louis’ knees and the other around his back.

“Okay, Lou I’m gonna count to three and then I’m gonna lift you,” Louis nodded, biting his lip worriedly, “Three, two, one- uh,”

Louis cried out in agony. 

His leg was in an unbearable amount of pain, and he tried not to cry as he was put down onto the bed. As soon as his body fell against the mattress, Jay ran over to him and stroked his hair soothingly. 

Their attention was quickly averted when the nurse then spoke, “I am going to get the doctor, we will be back shortly.”

Louis quietly whispered a thank you, having no energy to speak louder, too drained from this day already.

***  
Less than five minutes later a doctor pulled the curtain, startling Louis and calming Jay.

He introduced himself as Doctor Allen and quickly got to work, asking Louis many questions about what happened. Louis, too shy and tired helplessly looked at his mum and she took charge, answering all his questions.

“Alright, Louis, one last question; have you been to the toilet today?”

Louis blushed immediately and knew he had to answer since his mum didn’t know, “No, I haven’t since around two o’clock this morning. But I actually (”  
The doctor nodded, “Is this normal for you? To go long periods without peeing?”

“No, I go regularly. I always go in the morning when I wake up, regardless if I have gone during the night or not.”

Doctor Allen nodded his again and then spoke, “Alright. Louis, I think you are unable to go to the toilet, and that is more than likely caused by whatever is happening to your body now. We are unfortunately going to have to put a catheter in, but I assure you it will give you tremendous relief as soon as it’s in.”

Louis was mortified but knew it was the best thing to happen. He wordlessly replied and then zoned out as Doctor Allen spoke to his parents about the catheter and how it will help. Doctor Allen then explained one of his nurses will be in shortly to do the procedure and then he will be back in to do more testing.

As soon as the Doctor left, Louis turned to his parents, ashamed and embarrassed. Jay could tell right away what her baby boy was feeling so she went closer to him and stroked his cheek, “Boo, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. This is what you need and it will help you, alright? Plus, now you won’t need to worry about aiming, eh?”

Louis smiled weakly, leave it to his Mum to make a joke about aiming for the toilet. It got him to smile though, and that’s what Jay was aiming for.

Too soon for Louis’ liking, two nurses arrived, and Louis' parents were asked to step out. The nurses then set up their appliances and came over to Louis, “Hiya, Love. I’m Nurse Jade and this is Nurse Hollie, we’re going to help you out. Is that alright.”

Louis nodded for the umpteenth time that day, and Nurse Jade took that as consent, and they got to work. Louis was expecting it to be extremely painful, but it was in fact nearly the opposite. 

Yes, it was sore but more than anything Louis felt relief, and he smiled properly for the first time that day, “Thank you, thank you so much.” 

The nurses were pleasantly surprised, usually they would be getting cursed at so they smiled widely, “You’re so welcome, darling. We’ll get you covered up and send your parents back in.”

They did exactly that, two minutes later, his parents were walking back in, shocked but happy to see their sun sitting calmly instead of the tears they were expecting. Along with his parents came with the doctor.

“Now, Louis your parents were telling me that you were diagnosed with a UTI a couple of days ago, and I think you were wrongly diagnosed. The night you collapsed has something to do with what is happening now, so I’m going to do some testing and then send you up to a ward.”

Louis was mad. He knew it wasn’t a urine infection, he had no trouble going to the bathroom after being diagnosed with it. He was angry at the way this handled but tried to cool himself down so he didn’t cause any more damage to himself. 

Jay and Mark were extremely angry too but didn’t want to make a scene in front of Louis, so they kept their mouths shut for the time being. Just then, Doctor Allen spoke, “Firstly, I’m going to do a set of observations on Louis and see what the results are.”

Five minutes later, the simple tests were finished. Louis’ blood pressure was extremely high, his temperature also being high, and his heart rate low.  
“The results are a little worrying, so I’m going to do some more testing before I send him up to the ward.”

Louis, Jay, and Mark were all equally terrified and panicking internally. Louis knew more testing would help so, once again, he kept quiet and let the doctors do their job.

The doctor then pulled a piece of equipment that looked like a plastic hammer from behind Louis’ bed and turned to Louis, “This is a reflex hammer, it is just to check if your reflexes are working properly.”

Louis was a little worried so he asked, “Will this hurt him?”

“No, it’s plastic and it’s only a light tapping we give him.”

Louis looked at him warily but muttered a yes anyway. Dr Allen then came over to Louis’ legs and lifted the right one and proceeded to lightly tap his knee cap and Louis’ knee-jerked. Dr Allen looked pleased and proceeded to then tap high shin, his outward ankle, and his inner ankle, all of them jerking. 

Dr Allen quickly told them that that was a good thing and he was going to do the left side now. He did the same exact thing as he did with the other one, only this time nothing jerked, staying completely limp and unmoving.

“Okay, the right one is doing what it’s supposed one, but the left isn’t. We currently don’t know why, which is why I’m going to do one more test.” Louis was close to crying, not knowing what was going on. He opened his mouth finally, “Will you ever find out what’s wrong, huh? This isn’t right.”

Dr Allen didn’t look phased, “That’s what we’re trying to find out, Louis. One more test and then you’ll get a rest.”

Louis huffed, “Fine.”

“Okay, Louis, I’m going to ask you to lift and move your legs when you can. Is that alright?” 

Louis almost rolled his eyes, as if he had a choice, “Yes, that’s fine.”

Dr Allen then proceeded to ask Louis to move his left toes, and he could only just move his big toe upwards. Next was his whole foot, and it was a repeat of the toes, a flicker of movement but not much else. He then had to lift his whole leg up straight and he could just lift it off the bed, slightly but as soon as he got it up it fell back down.   
Dr Allen had a pleased smile on his face, “This is a great sign, Louis. We just need to try it with the other leg now.”

Louis looked determined and muttered an okay before being asked to do the same. He tried to move his toes, with absolutely no luck. Move his foot, not even a flicker. Lift his leg, no movement, completely still. 

Louis felt so defeated and tired, he just lay back on the bed, giving up. He couldn’t do it anymore, he just wanted to sleep. Dr Allen could see that, so he then rang the porter’s to take Louis up to the ward. 

“It was nice to meet you, Louis. The doctors on the ward will now be dealing with your care, I sincerely hope you get well soon.”

Doctor Allen shook both Louis; and his parents’ hands and then the porter’s arrived. He was wheeled into the lift and was then dropped in the children’s ward. Two female doctors were waiting for him as he arrived. 

“Hi, you must be Louis. I’m Doctor Dyer and this is Doctor Anderson, we’re going to be your doctor’s for the moment.”

Louis weakly smiled, “I’m Louis, nice to meet you.”

Both doctors then asked a lot of questions and Louis answered as many as he could despite him feeling so tired, Louis then actually started to fall asleep, so they quickly wrapped it up and took a sample of his blood for testing. 

***  
Louis slept for the hour and a half until he was shaken awake by his mum, “Lou, the doctors need to speak to you.” Louis was grumpy at being made to wake up from the first proper sleep he’s had in almost a week. 

“Hi, Louis. How are you feeling now?”

Louis had had enough of her sickly sweet attitude and spoke back, “I’m fine, considering I can’t walk anymore, you look like you’re bringing news. What is this time, do I have herpes?”

Jay shrieked, Mark belly laughed and the doctor giggled, “No, Louis. Your bloods came back inconclusive, and due to your issues we really don’t know what’s wrong and something is seriously wrong, so we think it’d be best to send you to the Royal Manchester Children’s Hospital as they deal with a lot more of life-threatening injuries than we do.”

When Louis heard life-threatening injuries he felt his heart stop, he’s dying. He’s going to die. Louis realised the doctors were once again talking to him, so he just smiled weakly and nodded at the right moments until they left, letting us know the ambulance would be here in 15 minutes. Louis could barely concentrate, the only words going through his mind you’re dying, you’re dying, you’re dying.

He knew he had to tell Harry, see him one last time before he goes. He just wanted Harry and his mum. He took his mum’s hand and just squeezed, she smiled weakly and kissed his cheek and gave him a mother’s hug, the last one he might have.

Louis turned to his mum and whispered, “Mum, I need to call Harry.” 

Jay nodded, and got his phone out her bag, “Here you go, Louis. Don’t belong, love. The ambulance is coming soon.”

Louis nodded and went onto his phone, and looked at his lock screen, a picture of Harry and himself, he was on Harry’s back and they were smiling so wide, Harry looking back at Louis with so much love in his eyes. Louis teared up, thinking he’ll never get to experience that again. 

Before he could cry anymore he called Harry, it was almost 4 pm, meaning Harry was in the book club, but Louis couldn’t even care, too focused on needing to talk to Harry. 

Just after the third ring, Louis heard static and then a frantic voice through the speakers, “Louis! Oh my god, Louis! Where have you been? ’ve been calling you all day. Are you alright? Are you at home? Do you want me to come ov-”

“Haz,” Louis’ voice said weakly “I’m in the hospital, I woke up this morning and couldn’t move my legs, so we came to the hospital and-”

“Oh my god! Louis! Why didn’t you call me? What have the doct-”

“Harry! Listen to me. They don’t know what’s wrong, they just know it’s life-threatening. I’m about to be transported to Manchester Royal by ambulance. I just wanted to call and to tell you that I love you, and you’ve been the most incredible best friend to me, and I’m so thankful for you, I’ll never forget you Harry Sty-” Louis’ sentence stopped as Louis’ voice broke.

“What? I-Is this a goodbye? Because if so I’m not accepting it. Th-This is not a goodbye. You’re going to be fine, I’m going to arrive at the hospital in an hour, and you're going to see me. We’re going to see each other. You are fine. You can’t leave me, Louis Tomlinson. Do you hear me? You can’t leave me. I-I love you.” Harry whimpered, voice cracking softly. 

As Louis wiped his tears he saw the ambulance crew walk up to him, and he knew it was time to leave, “H-Haz, I have to go, the ambulance is here. I love you, okay? I love you. Goodbye, Harry.” and hung up before Harry could say anything more. He immediately regretted though when realised that he never heard Harry say goodbye, the last one ever. He wanted to cry again, but held it in, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the ambulance crew.

One of the paramedics comes over and introduces herself, “Hiya, Love, I’m Brooke and this is Liv, we’re going to be the ones taking you to the hospital. Now, our blue lights are going to be on, but it’s only so we don’t get stuck in traffic, alright?” and Louis nodded, believing her. 

Jay watched at the side, heartbroken. She was just glad Louis believed the paramedics lie, the blue lights were on because this was an extreme emergency, but they knew if Louis was panicked, he could potentially do more damage since his blood pressure was so high.

She watched them get into the ambulance with him, and she was holding onto Mark’s hand while one of the doctors told Jay to go home and get Louis’ things ready, and to not put the peddle down, that she had to be safe for Louis. 

She had offered to get Louis’ things since it was her house and knew where they all were when really it was because she was scared to see her baby in an ambulance. Mark gave Jay a quick peck on the cheek and went into the ambulance with Louis. 

***

“Mummy! Thank you so much for my new football!! I can’t wait to play with it when the snow melts! This is the best birthday ever!”

“You’re welcome! Happy Birthday. I love you too, Baby boy.”

“Harry! Psst, are you still awake? I have to ask you something.”

“Wassit, Lou, it’s three in the morning.”

“Will we be best friends forever? No matter if we grow up to be big tall giants, we’ll still be together, right?”

“Yes, Lou! Nothing will ever come in between us. Now let’s sleep. Night night, I love you, Lou.”

“I love you too, Loubear.”  
***   
“Mum? I have to tell you something, but you need to promise to still love me!”

“Of course I’ll still love you, now what’s wrong.”

“I-I, I’m, y’know, I’m g-, I am gay. I’m sorry, please don’t hate me, I’ve tried so hard not to be!”

“Oh, Lou. I’ll always love you. Whether you bring home a boy or girl, I will still always love you. You are no different to me ok?”

***  
Louis was staring at the paramedic's freckles, scattered all over her arms, big ones, small ones, light ones, dark ones. It reminded him of his memories, good memories that he’ll always remember, bad memories that he wished he could forget, big moments in his life that he could retell every small detail of and the small simple memories that make your heart warm.

Louis was dying, or at least he thought. His legs weren’t working, maybe he had a stroke, a tumour in his brain. Whatever it was, Louis felt like it was killing him. He thinks of his sisters, his baby sisters, who he has watched grow up, helped raise them, and helped change their nappies, helped them learn to write, to draw.

He thinks about his friends, Niall, Stan, Oli. He thinks of all the good times he’s had with them. Winning games, getting wasted at parties, playing an 8-hour Fifa competition during summer, going camping and having their texts collapse during the night. He’s going to miss them. 

Then he thinks about his mum. His beautiful, amazing, caring mum. Who he’s been with every day since he was born. It used to be them against the world. He thinks about their chats over tea at two in the morning when neither can sleep when they spent the whole night awake on Christmas morning laughing and wrapping his little sister's presents. The nights where they cuddle on the couch, just them two, when no one else is around. He’s going to miss her beautiful face.

He thinks of Harry, smart, phenomenal, handsome Harry. His best friend Harry, the love of his life Harry. The night’s where they hid under the covers talking about comics and superheroes well into the night when they were kids. When they built a treehouse in Harry's back garden with Harry’s stepdad and Harry hammering his finger instead of the nail. Their movie marathons every summer, eating their body weight in food and complaining about it after. He’s going to miss his boy, so much. 

Lastly, he thinks about himself, how he’s never going to play football again, eat his favourite food, watch his favourite movie. But, that’s alright. It’s his time to go. He says to himself; Okay, Louis. You’ve had the best seventeen years on this planet, you’ve got to experience what it’s like to be loved, you’ve got to experience scoring the winning goal and everyone cheering for you, you’ve got to go to Paris with the school and visit the Eiffel tower, and you’ve got to fall in love. It’s your time to go, it’s okay. You’ve been lucky to live this long. Now just keep a brave face on until you go, don’t worry your family anymore. Well done, Louis Tomlinson, you survived seventeen years.   
Abruptly, Louis was shook from his thoughts, they had arrived at the hospital. Next thing Louis is being hoisted down from the ambulance, Mark beside him, and into the hospital he went.

***  
Steroids. 

He had been given steroids. The doctors here didn’t have a clue what was wrong with him either. They came in and could see some swelling Louis’ back so he was given steroids through an injection to minimise it. 

That was 45 minutes ago. He had been lying, a needle in his arm, steroids being pumped in. In all honesty, Louis was reading to sleep, by the tie they were properly seen it was almost 8 pm and by the time they had sorted the steroids it was after nine pm. Making the current time ten pm. 

Just as he was falling asleep the door burst open, Louis, Jay, and Mark all jumped. They looked over and there was Harry, sweating, breathing heavily and still in his school clothes, “Oh my god! Lou! I’m so sorry, that witch of a teacher Miss Reynolds gave me detention because I left book club, then I got out at 6 pm and I was locked out, and my car keys were in the house, and by the time Mum came home it was 7 pm, so I left and then there had been a big pile up on the motorway meaning the traffic was horrendous.”

Louis had his mouth open, that was the fastest Harry had ever talked. His heart fluttered though, hearing that he spent all that time just to see him. Jay recovered faster and told Harry quickly, “Harry, love, It’s fine. Come sit down and we’ll get you some water.”

Harry took the free seat next to the bed and gulped down the water and thanked Jay. When he caught his breath he turned to Louis, and grabbed his free hand, “Oh, Lou, you look so pale. What have they said.”

Louis couldn’t even concentrate because Harry was holding Louis’ hand, and stroking the skin with his thumb. He eventually got in control of his thoughts, “They don’t have a clue, they have said I can’t move my legs nor can I feel them, I can’t go to the toilet and I have swelling on my back.”  
Harry looked incredibly worried, “Oh, Jesus. What can I do? Do you need anything?”

Louis smiled genuinely for the first time in a while, “No, Haz. You being here is enough. But you probably should be getting home, it’s getting late.”

Harry shook his head rapidly, “No, Lou. I’m not leaving until visiting hours end and that isn’t until twelve.”

Louis gave in and sighed, he held his arms out for a hug, and Harry quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Louis. He was standing in an awfully weird position that would not have been good for Harry’s back, so Jay muttered, “Oh, Harry, the bed is big enough for two. If you get for a little while and give Louis a cuddle, he’s been freezing all night.”

That’s exactly what Harry did.

He carefully slid in, making sure not to hurt Louis, and when they were both lying and comfortable he wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder. Jay watched as they softly talked to each other, each boy's eyes slowly shutting but trying desperately to stay awake, but not even five minutes later they were both knocked out, cuddled into each other soundly.

Unfortunately, an hour later the doctors came in to say that there was a bed space in a ward for Louis to go up to. They carefully shook both boys awake and explained what was happening. Harry jumped up, knowing he couldn’t go up with Louis, “Goodbye, Lou. I’ll come to visit you tomorrow if it’s allowed. I love you and phone me or text me if you get any news.” he muttered while giving Louis a hug and a slightly wet kiss on the cheek.

“Bye, Haz. Love you, see you tomorrow.” Louis sleepily replied as he was wheeled away by the porter’s, towards the lifts. Jay was staying with Louis, so she quickly said goodbye to Harry and Mark offered to drive Harry home since it was so late and they could come back tomorrow to get Harry’s car.

As Harry was being driven home, he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy; the boy he loved. Harry loved Louis and was planning on telling him this weekend, but because of the circumstances, he decided to leave it, not wanting to cause Louis any more stress. He hoped and prayed Louis was getting a decent night's sleep, knowing that he hasn’t slept in a week.

But little did he know, instead of Louis peacefully asleep in bed, he was crying his eyes out while screaming his lungs out, actually wishing for once he was dead, wanting the pain to end.


	5. MRI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fourth update, i'm on a complete roll x

MRI; noun

A medical examination performed using magnetic resonance imaging

Waking up the next morning, Louis groaned, he was lucky if he had an hour’s sleep. He spent most of the night in pain as well as the nurses coming in every fifteen minutes to take his observations. 

An hour after Louis woke up the doctor arrived, telling him he needed an MRI. He was exhausted, he didn’t want to do any of this anymore. All of the tests; all of the poking and prodding; all of the intruders; everything. He just wished they could figure out what was wrong with him. What was taking so long? 

If that wasn’t bad enough, he wasn’t allowed visitors either. No one but his immediate family were to see him. They wouldn’t let his sisters in either because of the risk of infection as they’re so young. Only his parents were allowed. Louis had no idea what was happening. Truthfully, he was terrified. He didn’t know what was going on 99% of the time, no one told him anything. 

He was brought to a different ward again. This one a lot duller looking. As soon as was pushed through the ward doors everything changed. It was darker, sadder, almost haunted, It felt like an asylum. It scared Louis to death. What the hell was wrong with him?

Upon entering the ward he was given many tests; urine tests; blood tests; anything you can think of. He just wanted a break, just a small little break. He wished he could see Harry, who he missed so much. He just wanted to be in Harry’s arms, knowing he’d feel so much better. 

Once the test results came back, he was told he had an extremely high blood pressure, meaning he couldn’t have the MRI until it returned to normal. Louis was torn, on one hand, he was so glad, it meant he could have a little break, but on the other, it sucked because he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

He also felt lonely all the time, his Mum couldn’t come in a lot, her boss not allowing it. She resorted to coming in at random lunch breaks and late at night after work. Hid Dad tried to visit as much as possible but he lived further away, and it was a trek to go to and from the hospital where he lived.

He never really spoke to the nurses or doctors, too tired to make idle conversation. Maybe if he received good news he would be more open to, but so far it was only bad news. Only bloody bad news.

***   
A couple of days later a peppy nurse came into his room and told him he was being moved wards since he was a little better. Louis was over the moon, not only would he be one step closer to getting better but he’d now get to see everyone. His little sisters, his cousins, his football friends, Liam… Harry. 

Harry. 

He would get to see Harry again, he was so excited. He has never missed someone more in his life. He would get to see his dimples, his lanky limbs, his curly hair and that beautiful frog smile. Louis was giddy. 

He was told today that the MRI was being done today, dampening Louis’ mood just slightly, but he knew it had to be done. He was told it wouldn’t be until later on, so he had the whole morning and early afternoon to do whatever he wanted. 

Louis was thinking about going for a nap, he was still absolutely exhausted. Just as he was thinking about it, he heard a voice call his name.

“Lou..”

Louis’ head shot up, an uncontrollable smile forming on his face when he saw who it was. Harry. Amazing, sweet, Harry who was standing in all his glory, dishevelled school uniform on. 

“Haz!” Louis squeaked as Harry speed walked and just about flung himself at the boy. Harry’s strong arms around Louis’ shoulders and Louis’ resting on his chest. They stayed connected for a few minutes, not wanting to let each other go, but eventually, they had to. 

“Lou, oh my god. How are you?” Harry muttered as he sat on the chair next to Louis’ bed, grabbing his hand and stroking it. Louis blushed slightly, trying to maintain his composure.

“I’m alright, we haven’t found out anything. It’s just tests after tests, I’m so tired of it.”

Harry looked at him with pure sadness in his eyes, wishing he could take this all away from Louis. “I’m sorry, love. You seem to be getting a little better though, eh? They’re finally allowing you, visitors, that’s gotta mean something.”

Louis shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. Anyway enough about me, how are you?”

Off Harry went into his storytime head, he always tells a story within a story when trying to tell you something. Louis loved it, though. It was so endearing. Harry went on to tell Louis about the gossip at school. Leah is pregnant and the dad is Kyle Masters, the bad boy of the school. He tells him about the Film Club and that he has been given the assignment to make a short movie about whatever the student wanted. 

Harry loved film, wanting to go into properly as a career, Louis could see it. Harry sitting in the directors' chair, a pen in his head with a million stain marks on his fingers, wearing a fancy scarf indoors and a cap.

Abruptly one of the nurses came in, telling him it was time for his MRI and that Harry had to leave for a couple of hours. They nodded and she left. Harry stood up and leaned down to give Louis a huge bearhug. 

“Thanks for coming, Haz. I’ll see you sometime this week, yeah?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m coming back tonight with Liam.”

Louis face positively lit up, “Really? Liam’s coming too?”

Harry nodded and chuckled, “Yeah, love. I’ll be back later. I’ll see you in a couple of hours. “

Louis smiled softly, “See you later, Haz.”

The same nurse walked in as Harry was walking up, asking if he was ready to go. Louis nodded, smiling. 

The nurse smiled softly at Louis and took the breaks off his hospital bed. A couple of male nurses came in and helped direct the bed in the right direction. They then began their way to the place the MRI was taking place. A quick trip in the lift, down a few corridors and round a few corners and they arrived.

Louis was then left outside in the waiting room. Not even two minutes later, a woman with long blonde hair and a smile too wide came bounding up to him. “Hello, Louis. I’m Katherine and I’m going to be doing your MRI today. Now, you’ll be in there for quite a while so would you like to pick out a DVD to watch?”

Louis was too exhausted to respond verbally, instead nodding and picking out one of the Star Wars movies. He wasn’t really too bothered about what he would watch, he was too tired and anxious to really pay attention. Katherine then wheeled him into the room where the MRI was located. It looked like a long tube, with a long table coming out from it where you lie. Louis became very anxious, he was slightly claustrophobic and knew this wasn’t going to be an easy task. 

Katherine stopped the bed in front of the machine and very quickly to other nurses appeared, both smiling unnaturally wide. They quickly introduced themselves and then situated themselves at different sides of Louis. One at the top of the bed, one on his left side and one at the bottom of the bed. 

“Okay, Louis, we’re going to move you onto the MRI table by lifting the sheets under you. Is that alright?” Louis quickly nodded his head, wanting it to be over as quickly as possible. The nurses nodded to each other and counted down from three and then lifted the sheet under Louis and therefore lifted him too. 

Thankfully he didn’t feel pain since he was too doped up on the meds. They got him in the right position and then put a plastic thing over his head, almost like a cage and then attached a small mirror onto it. Then there were some headphones placed over his ears.

“Louis this is so you don’t move your head and the mirror is so you can see the movie and it’s not upside down. The headphones are so you can hear the movie and us. The panic button is right in your hand, you press that if something is wrong. I need you to stay as still and as calm as possible for me, alright?”

“Okay,” Louis muttered, quietly and shakily.

The nurse sent him a reassuring smile and then backed away from him. Thirty seconds Louis felt the table underneath him move and the next second he was inside the machine and the movie began to play. At first, he didn’t feel like it was so bad, but as soon as the noise started when the x-rays were getting taken he started to panic slightly. 

It was so loud and inclosed and he couldn’t breathe. It wasn’t right, too loud, too small. His breathing began to become erratic and he couldn’t do it. No, no-no. Stop, stop, stop. 

Breathe. In, out. In, out. Thirty seconds later the noises stopped and the table moved and he was out the machine. Katherine then came up to him, “Louis you need to breathe. You’re okay. Breathe. It’s okay.”

Louis then began feeling calmer, his breathing returning to normal. When he became completely calm he smiled at Katherine,  
“I can go back in. I need to.”

“Louis are you sure? We can take ten min-”

“I can go back in. The sooner it’s over the better.”

Catherine smiled proudly and nodded. “Well done, Louis.”

Louis just nodded and smiled slightly. He then felt the table moving and he was back in the machine. Not long after the noises began, Louis took deep breaths; determined to do this. 

And he did. 

Thirty minutes later he was taken back out. “Alright, Louis I’m just going to put some dye in your canula, so we can see your insides more prominently. Not long left, okay? You’re doing great.”

Louis felt a prick in his arm where the dye was being injected, but kept a straight face, determined to get through it. As fast as he came out, he went back in. The noises started again and Louis began hyperventilating again. He mentally scolded himself and managed to control them. Twenty five minutes later he was out. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he was removed from the tube for the last time. As the cage, mirror and headphones were taken off him he saw the same male nurses back. “Well done, Louis, you did amazing. We’re just going to lift you from the table and then you’ll be able to back up to the ward and get some rest. “As soon as she finished speaking he was lifted from the table and transported onto the bed, the same way as he was put on it. Louis smiled softly and said, “Thank you so much.”  
“Oh, Louis you’re so welcome. You’re such a brave boy. Maybe I’ll see you one day again, if not I hope you get better as soon as possible.”

Louis nodded and felt the nurses begin to move his bed and waved at Katherine as he left the department. He could already feel himself drifting to sleep as he was being taken back to his room. Thank god that was over.

***  
A couple of hours later he was woken up and told her had Pseudomonas which is a very painful and serious bladder infection. It’s not what caused him to be ill, the other way round actually. Whatever has caused him to be ill has caused him to get the bladder infection too. It was a bummer but he was glad he’d been diagnosed with something. 

Currently, Harry and Liam were in. It felt just like old times, they were laughing, fooling around, just being typical teenage boys. Louis felt proper happiness for the first time since he had been admitted. 

Harry then spoke up, “Lou, how was the MRI?” you could hear the worry in his voice, the concern and Louis decided to not make him worry any less and tell a little white lie. 

“It was alright,” Louis shrugged. “I got through it.”

“Good, Lou. I’m glad it wasn’t too bad. I was really worried about you. ” Harry muttered, Liam, nodding in agreement. Louis smiled at them both. It really was terrible. He wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy. He won’t tell them that, though.

“Oh, Harry we all know you were.” Liam laughed. Harry shot Liam a glare and Louis looked at both of them, confusion clouding his face.

Harry quickly changed the subject, making a crappy joke, resulting in Louis laughing. Harry loved that sound so much. It was so beautiful, he wished he could hear it all day, every day. He looked at Louis laughing, seeing the happiness on his face. It made Harry’s chest warm, he always wants Louis to be happy. Especially with what he’s going through right now. He’s making it his mission to make Louis laugh at least once a day, and he’ll be damned if he fails.


	6. Panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fifth and last time i post today sjsj x
> 
> update; 1st November - will be an update this weekend xx

Panic; verb

Feel or cause to feel panic.

Harry was worried. Louis looked terrible, he was shaking almost always and his face deathly pale. He looked frail, especially his legs, Louis’ right leg was almost just bone now, completely void of muscle mass. 

Harry loves him so much. He’s so terrified that something is deathly wrong with him. They’d be best friends since they started primary school and bonded over the same spider-man pack lunch boxes. They’d always been there for each other; when Louis’ parents divorced; when Harry’s parents divorced - they bonded over that too-; when Harry fractured his elbow while riding his bike; when Louis came out as gay and got shit for it. 

That last one really nailed it in for Harry. Harry has been struggling with sexuality for a couple of years now. He likes girls, kissing them and fooling around but he doesn’t get butterflies. He gets butterflies seeing boys’ abs when he comes into the locker room. He gets butterflies when he sees Louis arse, plump, peachy and so round. He gets butterflies sleeping next to Louis, their bodies touching. 

He had concluded that he liked Louis. No, more like loved Louis. He never stops thinking of him, when they’re together and when they aren’t, even though they practically are together 24/7, except now obviously. He was planning on telling him when school started back, then if he said yes they could be dating since the beginning of the school year, which makes Harry weirdly happy with the timing. As Louis would say; dork. 

Unfortunately with this happening, Harry couldn’t tell him. He didn’t want to put any more stress upon him. He just wishes he could see him more. He misses him so much, all the time. 

It had been a few days since Harry was allowed to visit again, and he’d been there every day. Always checking on him and wanting to make sure he was okay. Everyday worse than the last. 

Harry desperately wished he could do something to help his best friend. His heart broke every time he saw Louis forget what was going on; two days ago Harry arrived and Louis instinctively tried to get up to give him a cuddle but tumbled as his only body moved forward whereas his legs stayed in the same place.

Louis, for the first time since he’d been admitted, cried. Harry had called a nurse and they quickly got him back into bed safely and as soon as the nurse left he burst into tears, sobbing into his hands at first and then looked up, giving harry grabby hands and harry quickly ran to him and cuddled him. He sat on the bed pushing Louis’ head into his chest and cupping the back of it. His other hand round his small waist, cuddling him into his side, practically on his lap. 

Harry got so upset seeing his best friend he cried too, softly and silently, weeping into Louis’ hair. His heart had cracked into tiny pieces, Louis looked devastated therefore making harry devastated. That night he sat and cuddled him until he fell asleep, the nurses allowing him to stay past curfew. 

Unfortunately, Louis still didn’t seem good at all. Mentally or physically. It was a Saturday and Harry was visiting him today and was hoping to see Louis a little happier and less stressed

Ha, he thought.

Harry walked into the room and was instantly taken aback, there were four doctors in the room around Louis and Jay looked ahead worriedly. Harry practically fell trying to get to Jaband ask what was going on. 

“Jay! What the hell is going on?”

Jay looked at him sadly and stuttered, “H-his blood sugar lowered immensely and he’s low of insulin. They can g-get it under control, we don’t know what’s happening. They’re doing some tests,”

Harry’s eyes bulged, “Oh my god. What do they think it could be?”

“I don’t know, they haven’t said anything.”

Just as Jay had finished her sentence a registrar burst into the room holding a small folder and gave one of the doctors it. He scanned the paper quickly and nodded slowly. 

“Alright, it’s what we expected; Louis has type 1 diabetes. It seems to have come from the steroids that he has been taking. We need to do more testing to determine if it’s permanent or not, as soon as we know we will let you all know too.”

Harry was taken aback, he had no clue this was possible. His heart was hurting for Louis. As if he wasn’t going through enough, now he had to deal with fucking diabetes on top of it. He wanted to hold Louis and kiss him so bad, let him know he’s so loved and that everything will be alright. 

That’s what he did.

Well, almost. He plucked up the courage to go up to him, but the kissing not so much. 

Harry slowly walked up to Louis, sitting on the free space on his bed. He looked up into Louis' eyes and took his hand, “Hey, Lou, you alright.” 

Louis weakly smiled and whispered, “I’m fine, Haz. Just another thing we have to keep on top of, eh?” 

Harry could tell Louis was trying to be optimistic and he was so proud of him for handling it so well. He knew Louis was going through hell, though. It broke his heart. 

“Hey, you know I’m always there for you, right? I will be here for you every step of the way. As will Liam, your football friends and your family. We are all here for you, anytime. You can phone me whenever and I’ll be there. I’m only one call away.”

“Whatever you say Charlie Puth.” Louis giggled.

Harry chuckled, happy Louis was at least a little brighter. He would do whatever he could to make Louis happier. He sat next to Louis and chucked his feet up on the bed, not caring that his shoes were scruffing up the sheets. He put his arm around Louis’ shoulder and kissed his forehead.

He could tell Louis was tired, despite it only being 1 pm. He was a little tired himself and could go for a nap, “Hey, Lou, fancy a power nap before you are taken for more tests?”

Louis smiled up at him, “Yeah, Haz. That sounds great. Now cuddle me, you big oaf.”

Harry playfully scoffed, “Alright then, tiny. Be prepared for my snoring though, I’ve heard it’s bad.”

They both giggled and Louis patiently waited for Harry to fully lie down, then trying to rearrange himself to be cuddling Harry. He couldn’t do it though, his legs not moving the way he wanted to. His breathing got slightly quicker and small huffing noises escaped his mouth, Harry noticed it and swiftly moved Louis onto his chest, and moving his legs over a little. 

Louis sighed in relief and muttered a small ‘thank you’ into his chest.

Just like that, they both fell into a deep sleep, not a care in the world, in each other’s arms, becoming one. 

-

Over the next few hours, Harry had left and Louis was given some sensory tests. He was tired but not to the extent where he didn’t want to see anyone. All he wanted to do was see Harry, the only thing in his life right now that was making it any better. 

After he got back to the room, the nurses helped him to shower and get into clean pyjamas and for once Louis actually felt somewhat decent. As he got back into his room he noticed his Mum and little sisters sitting on the chairs inside his room.

“Louis!” his sisters shouted simultaneously as they saw him being wheeled into the room. As soon as the bed was back in its rightful place the nurses said a quick goodbye and left.

“Hi, babies! I’ve missed you all so much, loves. How are you all?” 

Phoebe and Daisy both ran over to the bed, quickly trying to pull themselves up but barely managing. 

“Louis! Help us! Quick!” Phoebe shouted, making granny hands at Louis to pick her up. Before Louis thought, he tried to sit up and lift her, but quickly get a sharp pain in his back. Louis’ heart slightly dropped, he couldn’t even help his own sisters getting them up onto the bed. He winced and lay back down, looking at his Mum pleadingly. 

Jay stepped forward and quickly lifted the girls up, “Now listen, girls. Louis is very sore, you need to be really careful when you are near him, you don’t want to hurt him do you?” 

Both girls frantically shook their heads, Jay smiling happily, “Good girls, now on you go. Give your brother a big - but careful - hug.”

Phoebe was the first one to move, “Loulou! I missed you! I need to tell you about playtime! A big boy was teasing Lottie and Fizzy got so mad she punched him right on the nose!! It was so cool! Mummy didn’t even punish Fizzy, but we still should not hit, Mummy said it was a special occasion.”

Louis’ face was sore from smiling so hard, he missed his sisters so much, “Wow, Pheebs. That’s some story. Remember not to hit though? Good. Now Dais, what stories have you got?”

For the next hour, Louis sat with his Mum and sisters talking about everything and nothing. Louis was just happy to spend time with them and feel normal for once. No nurses; no doctors; no one. Just his family; he loved it. 

As they were getting up to leave, Daisy went over to Louis and said to him quietly, “When are you coming home, Loulou? We miss you, we want you to run around the house and play tag with us! No one else will. Will you come to play it soon? 

Louis’ smile vanished, as did his happiness. He was brought straight back to reality. He didn’t even know if he would be able to do any of that with his sisters. Would he ever be able to carry them again? Jump on a trampoline with them? 

His mind just went on a rampage after that, would he ever be able to ride a bike again? Go ice skating? Play football again? His favourite thing in the world. God, he might never play football ever again. 

His breathing started to get slightly shaky but before it could get any worse his Mum snapped him out his thoughts, “You alright, Boobear?” 

Louis could only nod, Jay looked suspicious but decided to overlook it, “Lou, we’re heading off. Harry should arrive any minute, I’ll see you tomorrow, love you!”

Louis meekly replied a love you back and a pathetic wave. As soon as the door shut Louis started panicking again. He’s never going to walk again, never going to run again, never going to play any games again, never going to do anything again.

Before he could stop it the panic in his started to claw at his throat and curl around his lungs, making it harder for him to breathe. He sat up, his heart racing and fingers shaking. He couldn’t hear anything but the rapid beat of his heart, so he didn’t notice his best friend coming into the room and rushing towards him.

Next thing he knew was long arms wrapped around his body, scaring him. He fought against them until he smelled cinnamon, instantly familiar to him. His hearing was the next thing to return;

“Lou! Louis! Shh, shh. You’re alright, baby. You’re alright.”

Harry’s voice immediately settling Louis, he started to work on calming his breathing with the help of Harry. He listened to Harry’s heartbeat and in no time he was breathing almost normally again. 

Eventually, he pulled his head from Harry’s chest. “Hi,”

“Hiya, love. You doing alright? What happened there, huh?”

“Just had a bit of a freakout, I’m fine.”

Harry shook his head and pulled him closer, “C’mon Lou, what’s going?”

Louis’ eyes started to water again, “I might never walk again.” promptly bursting into tears after he said it.

Harry pulled him onto his lap as easy as possible and cradled his head to his chest. Harry just let him cry it out, kissing his head or wherever he could reach every few minutes. 

Around fifteen minutes later Louis’ crying slowed and eventually came to a stop. He wiped his eyes and nose and looked up at Harry once again.

Harry looked down at him too and quietly muttered, “Lou, you don’t know if you’ll never walk again and you don’t know if you will, but one thing you’re not going to do is stop the determination and the fight. You have so much fight left in you, you need to use every ounce of that up and get better. You can do it, you’re my boy. You can win this fight.”

Louis sighed, “I don’t know if I will. I can’t keep living like this.”

“You won’t have to if you keep fighting. Show everyone what Louis Tomlinson is made of. Kick whatever this is’ ass.”

Louis giggled and then let out a yawn right afterwards “Okay, I will. Can we talk about this later? I’m tired.”

“Of course, Lou. Now let’s lie you down and get you comfortable.” 

Harry quickly manoeuvred then into a comfortable position and then kissed Louis’ head.

“Goodnight, Lou.”  
“Goodnight, Haz. I love cuddling you, a big warm oaf.”


	7. Chapter 7

hello! i am sooo fucking sorry it’s took me this long. school and my mental health have been absolutely killing me! but, i’ve actually decided to do a complete rewrite on this! it’s gonna be a little different! so i suggest you wait until i’m done and the *rewriting* is off the title to read it!


End file.
